No where else to run
by angels little girl
Summary: (AusOC--Kitara Swiftwind) pairing. She is smart, and very good looking...and we all know angelus likes his women hot and spicy. this is my first fic, so please review! gentle flames also welcome. FINAL CHAPTER UP! RR PLEASE!
1. After me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except Kitara! So stay  
back, Jossy! *smile*  
  
Name: Katie...or Lori...or Aurora....depends on who you are... *wink*  
  
E-mail: psycho_phishie1@yahoo.com...or just review!  
  
Summary: My OC, Kitara, has always been with our favorite PI's. She  
is a very pretty Italian girl who happens to have been Angels non-  
sexual lover, 'cause, ya know...curse and all. But that all changes  
during Reign of Fire when Angelus is released and comes after Kitara.  
Suppose they didn't capture him, and life contains some sembalnce  
of....normalcy? My first fic...so be nice and enjoy! ;-)  
  
**I would like to thank my two great friends for helping me write this  
story!!!**  
  
Chapter one: After Me...  
  
October 12, Sunday, 2:15 AM, Hyperion Hotel:  
  
Silence.  
Something that only someone like her could achieve.  
I don't hear him. Maybe he's out, and I'll get some rest.  
Nothing stirred as Kitara Swiftwind made her way through the silent  
halls of the Hyperion Hotel. Fred, Gunn and Wesley had gone on patrol.  
Cordelia went home early, and Lorne had a gig tonight. Reaching her  
room, the tall Italian girl with the black hair and blue eyes switched  
on her nightlight. She stood for a moment, surveying her room;  
smelling.  
He hadn't come looking for her. Yet.  
Ever since Angelus had been released, she had felt him looking for her.  
She was Angels' lover, and the first thing that Angelus set his sights  
on when he escaped.  
Fool. He thinks I don't know that he wants me. Men.  
Kitara picked up her remote and turned the TV in the corner on. She  
didn't notice the figure move in the doorway. Slowly, Kitara stood,  
unbuckling the lowrise jeans that bore the name of her lover: Angels.  
The black halter top came next, followed by the black strapless Lilly  
of France bra.  
Thank the Goddess. I can sleep tonight.  
She sighed as her Bugs Bunny boxers slid into place and the white tee  
settled on her shoulders. One swift movement, and the nightlight was  
off and Kitara was in bed.  
----------------------------  
Utterly silent, Angelus had watched her from the crack in the door.  
She was totally oblivious to his presence, and he kept it that way.  
For now.  
Oh yes, Kitara. I have found you. And tonight, you won't get away.  
Angelus almost started to reach for the doorknob, but hesitated. He  
wanted to savour this completely. Ever since Angel had found Kitara,  
sedeuced her, and waited to claim her, Angelus had sat in the  
background, biding his time. He chuckled to himself, wondering if  
Kitara knew that she had really made love to him instead of Angel.  
Angel really wasn't there. It was Angelus claiming Kitara. Now he was  
free of Angel. Free to have her...all...to himself.  
Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. Angelus' hand turned the  
doorknob...  
----------------------------  
Kitara was only aware the door had opened when a faint breeze wafted  
over her. She flipped herself over and gasped at the ominous shadow in  
the doorway. Her jaw dropped as it hit her who was standing in her  
doorway.  
"Angelus."  
"Kitara."  
The girl couldn't come to terms with this presense in her doorway  
staring at her with a smirk that could have come straight out of any  
trashy romance novel on the market.  
"So...you've finally found me. What are you going to do with me?" A  
gulp.  
I don't want to die.  
Angelus slowly started towards the young woman, a powerful will keeping  
himself at bay.  
"You're not going to die tonight, Kitara..."  
A soft exhale of relief.  
"...But you're going to Heaven if I get my way."  
Before Kitara Swiftwind could bat an eye, Angelus had picked her up,  
and placed her so she was standing facing him. His big, autumn-brown  
eyes stared her down as one soft, cool hand slid across her cheek, and  
one held her by her back. She could feel his hard body through his  
thin shirt, and just the feeling made her thighs tremble.  
Slowly, she raised her bright eyes to his, amazed that he was being so  
gentle; especially after all she'd heard of him. The softness of his  
touch, the way his hand on the small of her back sent shivers down her  
spine.  
Angelus leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.  
She responded better than he had hoped.  
Kitara lifted one hand and placed it on the back of his head, while the  
other strayed down his thigh.  
Same body, different demon. Kitara chuckled against his lips.  
At feeling her touch on his leg, Angelus's control slipped. A fire  
blazing in his eyes, through the hollow where his soul should have  
been, Angelus grabbed Kitara and crushed his mouth to hers; tounges  
racing back and forth.  
"Oh, Kitara...you don't know what you've done."  
"Really Angelus, because I have a fairly good idea what I've done..."  
Thier mouths feeding on each other like, well, vampires, Angelus lifted  
the woman and laid her gently on the bed. Kitara proceeded to rob the  
vampire of his leather trench coat and fling it to the floor, as  
Angelus' hands worked furiously on her body.  
"Angelus..."  
The tight material of his shirt gave way easily, and Kitara wasted no  
time. She knew this body well. Very well. Every curve, every muscle,  
every place that Angel loved to be touched. Kitara knew exactly how to  
drive him wild. She knew it was working when Angelus suddenly growled  
in her ear.  
Angelus had never felt so hungry for anything in his preternatural  
life. Kitara's hands slid efforlessly over his toned upper body, and  
he felt the urge to reciprocate the affection. Losing his lips from  
hers, Angelus fliped her over on top of him. Sliding his hands under  
her shirt, he grabbed the collar and ripped it off. Slowly. Angelus  
gave a deep growl as Kitara's shirt gave way. She smiled and arched an  
eyebrow.  
"What's wrong, big guy? You like?"  
Kitara never recieved a reply...verbally. Angelus proceeded to  
incessantly grope the woman...  
until Kitara unbuckled his pants.  
Tight leather is not an easy thing to remove, but Kitara had many  
nights of practice under her belt and the pants were gone in seconds.  
Oh Goddess...this must be heaven, because I see an Angelus.  
"Well, Angelus..." Noting his prominent manhood rubing against her  
thighs.  
"Is this all for me?" Suggestive.  
"If you can take it, sweetie. If not, too bad."  
"Well, lets find out, shall we?"  
Grinding her lithe body against his, Kitara made her way up his entire  
self, managing not to laugh when his hips almost snapped into her face,  
sensitive, are we?  
She was barely able to control herself until her lips found his again.  
  
"So, Angelus..."  
A low growl of pleasure as an answer.  
"...am I gonna have to do all the work and no play? Mischievious.  
No prompting needed. Angelus proved to be quite adept at removing  
clothing and in a matter of miliseconds, the Bugs Bunny boxers were  
discarded in the corner.  
"Damn, Kit..." Angelus sighed as he took in her sleek body, lying so  
temptingly on the rumpled bed.  
"What's the matter, Angelus? Too much for you?"  
"Lets, find out..."  
Growling, lust in his eyes, Angelus slowly kissed his way down her  
body. Running his strong hands over her smooth legs, he slowly pushed  
them open, relishing the sight before him.  
Kitara gasped as he brought her ever closer to that summit of pleasure  
with the pressure of his hand.  
"Angelus...wait...stop..."  
His head shot up. Had he hurt her?  
"Come here, lover..." Her voice deep, and husky now.  
Grinning, Angelus pounced on top of Kitara, kissing her with  
extraordinary passion. Angelus was quickly losing control, and as  
Kitara rolled him over and straddled his waist, he sat up to meet her  
again.  
"Kitara..."  
"Yes, Angelus...now..."  
She screamed as he buried himself inside her body; almost hurting her.  
  
Oh Angelus...  
Kitara...  
Wraped together, Angelus matched Kitara's every move, every twist, and  
arch, and thrust, he was there to meet her. He pulled her closer as  
she screamed again, and her warmth increased ten-fold. But Angelus did  
not stop. No, he pushed harder, clasping her aginst him. Kitara  
couldn't remember the last multiple-orgasm that she had.  
Her screaming died down as she felt something sharp rub her neck.  
"Kitara...I can't hold on..."  
"Oh, Angelussss....."  
A hiss of pleasure as his sharp fangs dug into her beautiful neck;  
sending her hyper-charged nervous system into spasms where pleasure  
mixed with exquisite pain.  
Angelus screamed, a deep, husky growl of pleasure, as he reached his  
summit with powerful ferocity; and his fangs withdrew from her neck.  
Kitara released herself from Angelus, and lay her head on his chest.  
The vampire, who didn't need to breathe, was panting. Angelus closed  
his eyes and ran a hand through her soft black hair. He sighed heavily  
and listened to her heartbeat.  
She was every bit as good as he had hoped.  
They lie there for quite a while, only soggy sheets covering thier  
bodies; Kitara still sluggish from the amount of blood that the vampire  
had taken.  
-------------------------  
"Be quiet you guys...Kit's probaly asleep."  
Angelus' vampiric ears picked up Winifred Burkles' voice. Springning  
out of Kitara's bed, he rushed to put his clothes, well, pants, back  
on.  
"Angelus, where are you going?"  
"Those damn peop-I mean Wes, Fred, and Gunn are back. Gotta run,  
sweetheart."  
Kitara swung out of bed, throwing her silk robe on over herself.  
"Angelus..."  
As he spun to see her, her lips caught his and she kissed him  
passionatly; hands straying as far as she could reach. Kitara broke  
the kiss and stepped back; listening.  
"Wes' coming up the stairs, hurry Angelus!"  
The dark vampire turned for the door, and turned back to Kitara.  
A snarl. A wink. And he was gone. Out the door and out of the hotel  
faster than the others could see.  
----------------------------  
"Kitara? Are you awake?"  
Wesley Wyndham-Pryce slowly opened Kitara Swiftwind's door. He was  
amazed to find her up this late. She always went to bed early...when  
she was home, that is.  
Kitara looked up and smiled innocently as Wes.  
"Oh! Hey Wessy what's up? I didn't expect you back this early."  
Wesley looked at the clock. 3:45 AM. Yeah, early.  
"Kitara, it's quarter to four."  
Kitara looked with mock-surprise at her clock.  
"Goddess it is! I have school tomorrow! Guess this'll teach me to watch  
the Sunday Night Movie. G'Night Wes. Oh, say goodnight to the others,  
ok?"  
Kitara ushered Wesley out and closed the door.  
"Oh, Angelus. You bad boy...keeping me up late."  
Kitara smiled and slid under the comforter, not noticing the menacing,  
black figure on the balcony outside her window.  
"Goodnight Kitara. Pleasent dreams."  
Angelus was gone in the blink of an eye.  
------------------------------ 


	2. remember last night?

Monday, Oct. 13, UCLA:  
  
"Kit, are you alright?"  
Kitara looked at her best friend.  
"Yeah, yeah Nick. I'm good."  
"Odd, 'cause you don't look so good."  
"Really, Isis, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night.  
That's it."  
Both Nick and Isis glanced at Kitara as she let out a massive yawn,  
then a wince of pain as she rubbed her back.  
The day always passed slowly, but today was that much worse. The  
University of Los Angeles always had something going on, and one could  
generally expect Kitara Swiftwind to be there. But she...ah...wasn't  
up to it. No, not today. Her classes, usually very interesting to the  
woman, bored her to near death today.  
Isis and Kit had thier fourth class together, Advanced Acting, which  
Kit had taken because it was interesting, and Isis had taken because of  
the really hot guys who were in the theatre group. While Kit had a  
break after the class, Isis had her math class, so this was when they  
discussed thier plans for the evening.  
"...So, like I was saying. Ryan is throwing a huge party tonight, and  
everyone's gonna be there. He told me to invite you, 'cause he never  
sees you anymore. Kit...? Kitara!" Isis's voice snapped Kitara out of  
her mental foggyness.  
"Yeah...yeah...what was that again Isis? Sorry. My mind's been on a  
sort of, ah, vacation."  
Isis glared dissaprovingly at her friend as Kitara drifted away to her  
own little dreamland...again.  
---------------------------------  
"Ok...Kit. I'll see you later tonight at Ryans' party!"  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up, Isis. See you."  
Angelus caught these last words as Isis dissapeared around a corner,  
leaving Kitara alone to walk to her car.  
He was sitting in the shade, lootking through the tinted glass of his  
1968 fire-engine red Pontiac GTO convertible. Risking it, Angelus  
opened the door and stepped out.  
Kitara was only, maybe, twenty feet away, and hadn't noticed the daring  
vampire leaning against his car.  
Her Firebird's alarm sounded as she disarmed it. Earning a smirk from  
the vamp.  
That's my Kit. Always playing it safe. Well...not always.  
His mind raced back to the events of the night before.  
"Hello Kitara."  
Kitara jumped at the familiar voice and turned towards the shaded GTO.  
What the flock was he doing out in the middle of the day?  
"Angel?"  
The vampire gave her a disgusted look.  
"Nope. It's me, darlin'. For a college girl you sure have a short  
memory."  
Pure Angelus.  
Kitara locked her car again, and proceeded over to the waiting man;  
earning an admiring glance from the vampire, on account of her tank top  
and new jean skirt with the slit up the front.  
"So, um, Angelus, tell me...what the hell are you doing out here in the  
middle of the day?"  
Angelus laughed and slipped his arm around Kitara's waist, managine to  
cop a feel on the way.  
"I'm not in the direct sunlight, as you can tell. My eyes are sore,  
but I'm not burning up..."  
...at least on the outside...  
Kitara laughed at the vampire, and slipped her arms around him.  
Raising her head, she kissed him long, and passionatly on those cool,  
smooth lips. Angelus, not to be one to miss a perfect opporitunity,  
shifted his position and grabbed her ass. Both hands.  
Kitara shoved him away, pretending to be offended.  
"Not here, lover boy. I gotta get back to school. I have work to do  
you know."  
There goes my lunch break. Oh well.  
Angelus sighed, and kissed her again.  
"I'll see you at your next break...maybe sooner."  
Kitara didn't have time to ask what he meant, because the man slipped  
into his car and roared away.  
-----------------------------  
"Is this all for me?"  
"If you can handle it."  
  
"Well then, lets find out, shall we?"....  
"Miss Swiftwind, are you alright?" Kitara was jerked back to reality.  
"Huh? Oh yes Professor. I-I think I need to see the nurse. I'm really  
not feeling well."  
Professor Houston nodded and excused the young woman from class.  
Kitara was one of his best students, and he didn't mind picking  
favorites.  
Kit shook her self as she walked out of the classroom. What the devil  
was wrong with her?  
Devil...Angelus.  
Angelus was what was wrong.  
She hadn't stopped thinking about him since last night. The way he  
touched her, the way he kissed, the way he held her afterwards, the way  
he...well. Everything about him was so...intoxicating that she  
couldn't stand it any longer.  
Kitara was so lost in thought about Angelus, she didn't see him emerge  
from the staff room.  
"Oh Kitaaaraaa...."  
With a speed she didn't know she posessed, Kitara Swiftwind raced to  
her lover, embracing him with all her strength.  
"Angelus..I...I need.."  
"What, Kitara, what do you need." Deep, strong voice. Fire in his  
eyes, in his touch.  
"I need you. Now."  
"That, my dear, can be arranged."  
Kissing her with all his fury, he almost dragged Kitara into the empty  
staff room and locked the door. The room was dark, but Kitara didn't  
need to see. Angelus could see for the both of them, if needed.  
This was an exercise in the basic sense of touch.  
Angelus ran his hands down her back, over her firm buttocks, and down  
her thighs, earning a shiver ond a moan of pleasure for his troubles.  
Kitara slid one arm around Angelus's waist to support herself. The  
vampire was driving her insane with the way he was touching her. She  
turned her head ever so slightly and began to kiss his neck, slowly  
kissing and nipping her way back to his mouth.  
Lips locked together, Angelus brought his hands forward and began un-  
buttoning her skirt, and soon the jean skirt was around her ankles.  
Kitara reciprocated and almost ripped off his pants. Her tank top came  
next, ripped off at the seams.  
"Damnit...I'll buy you another one."  
"I have...a...a jacket..."  
Releasing her lips, Angelus picked her up and sat her on a desk.  
Removing her shoes, Kitara's skirt slid smoothly off her newly bared  
feet, and Angelus slowly slid his strong hands up her long legs.  
Kitara giggled to herself as he removed her silk panties. She'd never  
been so naughty in her life!  
Smiling like a true fiend, Angelus placed his hands on Kitara's waist  
to hold her down; then, kneeling, began to devour her like the vampire  
that he is.  
"Oh Angelus..." As one had grabbed his hair and the other stifled a  
scream. Angelus licked his lips and stood up.  
My turn...  
"Come here, Kitara."  
The woman stood, her face a flushed red, and slowly approached the  
grinning vampire.  
Angelus grabbed her and plastered his mouth to hers.  
He knew that she was his to do with as he saw fit; he could feel it in  
her touch and in the way she surrendered compleatly to his kiss.  
Keeping his mouth on hers, Angelus walked her backwards, step by step,  
until Kitara was against the desk again.  
"Oh Goddess...Angelus..."  
Angelus smiled to himself and, relenquishing his kiss, spun Kitara  
Swiftwind around. Running his hands over her shoulders, he pressed  
himself aginst her back.  
"So, Kitara...how was your day?" Kitara shivered as he growled the  
phrase into her ear.  
"Getting better."  
The very anxious vampire laughed and slid his hands around her waist.  
Feeling for a good grip, Angelus laughed again as she jumped, trying to  
get away from him. She'd never done this before. Angelus could smell  
her nervousness and, as arousing as fear was to him, it was going to be  
no fun if he couldn't see her every move.  
Angelus spun her in his arms and before she could breathe, picked her  
up and thrust himself into her waiting grasp.  
Kitara almost screamed.  
"Go ahead, baby, scream for me. No one can hear you."  
God this was almost more than he could bear.  
A womans scream as he had her was the ultimate satisfaction for him.  
Still buried deep inside her, he again clasped his mouth the hers. In  
a swift movement, he had Kitara pinned aginst the wall with her legs  
wraped around him, practically screaming despite the kiss.  
Kitara Swiftwind had never experienced anything like this before with  
Angel; he was always so gentle with her.  
This was thrilling beyound her imagination.  
Angelus kept her up on the wall, pushing constantly, thrusting ever  
harder. The perspiring vampire's head fell backwards as Kitara  
screamed, a loud, full-throated window-buster, in that divine intense  
moment of sheer pleasure.  
Kitara opened her eyes and saw Angelus's head come back up with full  
game-face on. Her eyes widened and he sunk his teeth into the salty  
flesh of her neck.  
The rush of blood.  
The ecstasy.  
Angelus growled through her blood as he exploded inside her luscious  
body with intense power.  
Mine. All mine.  
Yours, Angelus. All yours.  
A gasp.  
Angelus drew back. He had almost taken too much.  
-------------------------  
Kitara was shaking as she sat in an empty chair, her panties and skirt  
back on, as well as her sweater. Angelus watched her out of the corner  
of his eye as he, as well, got dressed.  
Music.  
Coming from Kitara's bag.  
Angelus strod across the room and picked up her cell phone, looking at  
the caller ID:  
Isis Halowell.  
Her best friend.  
Clearing his throat, Angelus answered.  
"Hello?"  
Isis, on the other end, was suffering from uber-confusedness. That was  
a guy. How dare Kitara date someone without first consulting her! Ugh!  
The nerve of some people.  
"Hi, can I speak to Kitara? This is her cell phone, ya know."  
"I'm afraid Kitara is, ah, indisposed right now, Isis. I don't think  
she'll make it to that party tonight."  
Isis gaped at the phone. She knew that voice.  
"ANGELUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KITARA!?!"  
The vamp drew away from the phone, reeling slightly from Isis's scream.  
The sound of her friends voice woke Kitara Swiftwind from her haze.  
"An...Angelus...let me..." A hand reached for the phone.  
He crossed the room and handed her the small Nokia.  
"Isis...?"  
Isis stopped raving at Kitara's weak voice.  
"Kit? Are you ok? Oh my Goddess, did he hurt you? What happened?"  
Kitara closed her eyes, fighting to stay awake. Angelus had taken so  
much.  
"I'm fine, Isis. I'll see if I can make it to the party. Don't worry  
about me, Angelus will take me back to the Hyperion."  
Isis sighed and said goodbye to Kitara. She put down the phone, and  
began to pray.  
---------------------------  
Monday, Oct. 13, Hyperion Hotel, 5:45 PM  
  
Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne stood by the front window of the  
Hyperion. Each awaited Kitara's arrival.  
She was late from school.  
She was never late for anything.  
A roaring engine was heard, and suddenly, a fire engine red Pontiac  
pulled up in front. Top up. It was barely dusk. Tinted windows.  
Vampire.  
Angelus.  
A tall, dark haired man emerged from the drivers side, soliciting  
different reactions from those present.  
Wesley's face hardened.  
Fred gasped.  
Gunn snarled.  
And Lorne backed away.  
All for the mere presence of this imposing man.  
Yet they watched, in rapt silence, as he walked to the passenger side  
and helped a girl up from the front seat.  
It was Kitara.  
She was regaining stamina, but still weak from Angelus's vicious  
assault on her blood supply.  
Striding boldly to the front door, Angelus opened the glass paneled  
door.  
"Hello all." A cocky smile.  
Angelus crossed with Kitara, walking on her own now.  
She silently smiled at everyone, letting them know she was okay.  
"If you'd all mind not staking me right now, I have to help her to her  
room. Oh and I'd advise you not to bother her. She still has to  
shower, nap, and get changed she has a party to be at."  
And glancing over his shoulder as they dissapeared into her room;  
"And I'm her date." 


	3. demon in my view

A/N: Thanks to CaffineTed and my buddy Isis who reviewed! You rock and  
keep them coming!  
I have decided to continue, so please keep reading and enjoy!  
So, without further ado....  
  
Monday Evening 7:30 pm  
  
"Kitara! You made it! And you brought someone..."  
  
Kitara Swiftwind loosed a very small, slightly exasperated sigh as her  
ex boyfriend, Ryan, approached her as Angelus escorted her inside.  
"Ryan! Hi. Haven't seen you in a while..."  
  
"You've been avoiding me, Kit."  
"Well, we did have an, ugly, break-up." She sighed.  
Angelus glared slightly at the smaller man who was talking to Kitara.  
Ryan was about six foot, with blonde hair and the wierdest colored  
eyes one was ever likely to see. Almost black, but not. At times he  
thought they were almost blue, or purple.  
"So! Who's your 'date', Kit?"  
Angelus snapped out of his reverie and gave a sly grin as Kitara  
introduced him.  
"Oh, this is my boyfriend, um, Angel."  
Ryan let out a snort of amusement at Angelus's name, and Angelus  
proceeded to step up to the young man.  
"Think my name is funny, now, do you?"  
Vampire. Could you sink any lower, Kitara?  
"Of course not. Forgive me."  
Kitara's eyes got wide as Angelus and Ryan stared each other down.  
She could feel the vampire scanning her ex, but she didn't know why.  
Yeah Ryan was kind-of wierd, but this was getting a little odd.  
"Ok! Uh, Angel, let's go get some...umm...punch! Yes! Punch! See you  
later, Ryan!"  
Kitara latched onto Angelus's arm and dragged him away from the  
smiling Ryan.  
"What the hell was that all about? Angelus--"  
  
"Kitara! You made it!"  
Kitara's head whipped around to see Isis Hallowell in the shortest  
black dress ever imaginable.  
Isis made her way to her grinning friend, martini in hand.  
"Kit, I love the dress. Gucci?"  
"Dolce and Gabbana. You?"  
"Prada."  
"Snazzy. Hey Isis, can I talk to you later? I need to discuss  
something with Angelus..."  
  
Glaring green eyes shot to where the handsome vampire stood on  
Kitara's left.  
"Angelus."  
  
"Isis."  
Kitara shook her head, moving between the Witch and the Vampire.  
"Good to see there's no animosity here. Angelus, I need to talk to  
you. See you, Isis!"  
------------------------  
Ryan Connors watched his ex-girlfriend drag Angelus into a corner and  
begin a seeming heated discussion with him.  
He could see why she'd dumped him for the taller man.  
Angel...he laughed again...had that tall dark and handsome look goin'  
on.  
Ryan ignored the blonde who was now cooing at him, drunkenly.  
"Later hon..."  
  
Connors slipped away, unnoticed, to the upstairs balcony overlooking  
the party below. Closing his eyes, Ryan began to chant.  
Sh sh sh sh sha sha sha ch ch ch ha ha ha...t'corum vai, t'corum ves.  
O' hayo esli. T'corum vai, t'corum ves. Sh sh sh.....  
-----------------------  
"Kitara, are you ok?"  
Angelus placed a hand upon Kitara's shoulder, causing her to look at  
him. She didn't look right. She looked...angry.  
"Get away from me! Jerk!"  
Angelus gaped and caught her hand as she reached up to slap the  
vampire.  
Something was not right. Not at all.  
"Kitara! Are you ok? Is this man bothering you?"  
"Oh Ryan!"  
The black haired girl ran to Ryan's arms, and he shielded her  
protectivly.  
"Hey buddy, you stay away from her, ok? I don't want no trouble."  
Angelus was on the verge of laughing. One second, he was about to  
tell Kitara that her ex-boyfriend was a DEMON, the next moment, said  
ex-boyfriend is holding HIS woman!  
"Kit...oh Kit are you all right?"  
"Yes, Ryan, I'm fine. Thank you so much..."  
"So, dude got your girl?"  
The Witch laughed loudly at her own joke. One too many martini's.  
"You know, Isis, this is the first time that I'm glad to see you."  
Isis Hallowell leaned on his arm to keep from falling over.  
"Ryan's a demon, yeah, I've known."  
  
Angelus, eyes wide, spun her to face him.  
"YOU'VE--- I mean...you've known??? For how long, and why didn't you  
ever inform Kitara???"  
Isis smiled at Angelus's absurd behavior and patted him on the  
shoulder in a, weak, attempt to calm him down.  
"Easy, big guy. I did inform her, for-your-information! She wouldn't  
believe me. Ryan is some sort of evil...evil...starts with a  
'B'...oh! I can't remember it name now..."  
Angelus stared her down, trying to make her remember with his steely  
gaze.  
"I'm sure I'll remember it...but the important thing is that I can  
still reverse what he's done. It might be a tad difficult, but  
I...we...can do it."  
Angelus sighed with relief and hugged Isis.  
"Woah woah woah, buddy! It's ok, man."  
"When can we start?"  
Isis checked her watch, then met the vamp's eyes.  
"Now." 


	4. gunpoint

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been uber-busy  
lately. Anyways, there was a bit of confuzzlement over Kitara and Isis.  
Well, Isis is a Witch, a powerful one too, but has a little bit of a  
drinking problem. She knows Angelus and has mixed feelings about him.  
Kitara is also a Witch, but an actual initiated one. She was the High  
Priestess back in Italy, but she was sent here, and got tangled up with  
Angel and met Isis at school.  
Hope that settles some of the confusment. And now, the fourth chapter is  
here!!!! Enjoy!!! -Katie-  
  
Early Tuesday morning; 1:28 AM; Hyperion Hotel  
  
Isis and Angelus arrived at the bleak, empty hotel with an armload of  
various magickal supplies they had spent the last four hours buying and  
fetching from Isis's apartment. Proceeding over to the refrigerator,  
Isis carefully picked out some baking powder, cranberry juice, and lemon  
juice. Angelus had set the box of stuff; ie: books, candles, more books,  
a staff, some jars of herbs, and a jar with some sparkly powder; on the  
old orange couch and walked up to Isis, now measuring the items and  
mixing them in a small silver bowl.  
"Angelus, dear, instead of looking over my shoulder you could do a little  
research about this demon."  
Angelus looked at her, slightly miffed. No one told him what to do. He  
was about to make a smart reply when he remembered Kitara. A surge of  
anger sped through him and he returned to the couch and box of stuff.  
"Well, Miss Witch, you could help out and tell me which book it is."  
"It's the one that says: 'The Plain, Simple, Deadly Intracasies of Known  
Demons: For Dummies.' It's right on top."  
Angelus looked back at the box and saw it; glaringly orange, black and  
yellow. Right on top. Leave it to a Witch to make a Vampire feel  
stupid.  
He shook his head and sat down with the book.  
Now what was the friggin' demon's name? B-b....bog...  
Bogusori! That was it!  
The vampire smiled and flipped the pages until he found the chapter on  
Bogusorii:  
" Bogusori (pl. Bogusorii) Demon: Humanoid parapsychotic demon.  
Typically male, with some rare exceptions. Is chronically emotionally  
unstable and will often form destructive relationships with Human  
females. May turn dangerous if refused or left. Suffers from extreme  
paranoia and low self-esteem. Can not be cured, but can benifit from  
heavy and regular psychotherapy."  
Angelus laughed.  
Isis almost hit her head on the door of the cupboard that was open above  
her. The vampire had been reading for a while, and the hotel had been  
compleatly silent...until a booming laugh shattered the quiet.  
"What in the WORLD is so funny to you?"  
Angelus, still laughing, stood and showed Isis the passage on Bogusori.  
Isis couldn't help herself and started to laugh.  
Five minutes later, the timer went off on the stove where the ingredients  
were starting to boil.  
"C'mon big guy. Let's get this done."  
--------------------------  
  
Ryan Connors sat back in his leather office chair, contemplating the  
disturbance in the air.  
If it's that forsaken witch, I'll kill her. No...just be really mad.  
Ryan shook his head clear of those unpleasant thoughts and closed his  
eyes, focusing on Kitara.  
He saw her in his trembling, disturbed mind. She was downstairs, fallen  
asleep on the couch after he had made everyone leave about one. She  
looked so peaceful, and Ryan smiled at his ability to keep his true  
nature hidden from her.  
A sudden jolt of magick hit him full on, powerful enough to singe his  
hair and knock him backwards.  
"Oh no they don't..."  
---------------------------  
  
Back at the Hyperion, Isis and Angelus stood in the middle of a giant,  
sparkling circle on opposite sides of the teakwood staff. Candles,  
arranged at the five points of the pentacle shone through the darkness.  
Isis closed up the circle and Angelus heard the tiny snap as the energies  
sealed.  
"Ready?"  
"Been ready. Let's go."  
Isis nodded and opened her book.  
"O vos omnes. Chachachashishishi. O vos kistas."  
Angelus joined in.  
"O vas isa. Chachachashishishi. O ves denos."  
Isis picked up the red powder of cranberry and lemon juice and baking  
powder and held in in her right hand, Angelus's left under hers; thier  
other hands holding each other.  
"Goddes Divine, Powers that Rule..."  
Angelus closed his eyes as Isis's chant rose in volume. He focused and  
pushed out at the last words, sending the immense amount of energy into  
the sky and the hands of the Powers.  
----------------------  
  
Kitara woke with a start. Something was going down; the air was  
practically alive with magick. She sat up and looked around taking in  
where she was. Ryan's house. Her ex. Why was she here and where was  
Angelus?  
Quietly, Kitara made as if to get up, but stopped when a clicking sound  
announced itself near the back of her neck.  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
Ryan held the enchanted revolver to Kitara's head.  
"You're not leaving me again!"  
Kitara could hear the desparation in his voice and felt the gun shake  
behind her.  
"Ryan, please, I wasn't going to leave. I...I wanted some water."  
The man chuckled and his hand shook harder.  
"No you weren't, Kit. It's that booger friend of yours. I love you Kit,  
and I just want the best for you...for us."  
Kitara Swiftwind sighed and slowly stood up.  
"Ryan, I'm not gonna leave. And if you want what's best for me, then you  
won't shoot me."  
Ryan looked Kitara in the eyes.  
"Besides, even if I wanted to leave; you couldn't shoot me. You don't  
have it in you."  
A scream.  
A shot rang through the empty house and Kitara hit the floor. 


	5. GTgO

Authors Note: Yay! Almost the last chapter! Anyways, this will  
(hopefully) answer some questions any of you may have about some of the  
relationships going on in this story. Some flashbacks of Kitara and  
Ryan's past. Please keep reviewing!  
P.S: Caffiene Ted: I'm sorry you don't like my demon. But I like him and  
he's not supposed to be some badarse demon. He has emotional problems!  
He can't be cool!  
  
THANKS EVERYONE!!!  
  
Tuesday morning: 10:05 AM, Ryan Connors' house  
  
Ryan sat on the edge of the couch, contemplating the events that had left  
the woman he loved lying bleeding on his living room floor. Kitara had  
wanted to leave him. That stupid witch friend had broken his spell.  
Ryan Connors looked at Kitara's prone figure still on the floor. He  
hadn't killed her. No, he didn't have the guts. Shot her in the  
shoulder instead.  
Sighing, the young man stood and turned to look out the window. At least  
he didn't have to worry about that scary vampire coming over...until  
evening at least.  
Something stirred behind Ryan, and he turned to see Kitara Swiftwind  
trying to sit up.  
"Ryan..."  
Kitara held out her good hand and waited for her ex to help her up.  
After minuites of Ryan blankly staring at her, Kitara summoned her will  
and pushed herself up with one arm, biting her lip to keep from crying  
out.  
Bastard. Shoots me and doesn't even help me up.  
"So. Jackass. Did you have a reason for shooting me in the shoulder?"  
Kitara spat at the figure of Ryan still by the window. There was  
something odd about him. Yeah, he was a little messed up in the head,  
but even with the emotional issues he wasn't the type to hurt anybody.  
Much less to shoot them in the shoulder, therefore incurring the wrath of  
that persons soon-to-be angry vampire-without-a-soul boyfriend and uber-  
witchie best friend. Some people.  
Ryan sighed and faced his ex-girlfriend. Gods he loved her. Why  
couldn't she love him?  
"I...I didn't want to shoot you, sweetie-"  
"I'm not your sweetie."  
"-Kitara but you....you were going to leave."  
The woman laughed, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.  
No, just because you shot me doesn't mean that I'm gonna leave. No.  
Kitara settled herself on the couch to wait for nightfall, an impatient  
expression glued to her lovely countenance.  
"Oh boy are you gonna get what's coming to you."  
----------------------------  
  
Tuesday evening: 6:10 pm, The Hyperion  
  
Angelus was pacing around the empty foyer to the grand old hotel holding  
his right shoulder. It had only been the night before. As he had been  
waiting for dusk, the shot of lightning had passed through his right  
shoulder. Letting out an evil hiss he had turned his head to examine the  
sudden pain. His shoulder had been run through by something, but there  
was no blood. Because he hadn't actually been hit; he was just feeling  
what his girlfriend was going through at that moment.  
I am going to kill him. I swear to the Powers that he will pay for that  
with all he has.  
"Angelus?"  
The vampire turned on his heel, hands clased behind his back holding his  
favourite broadsword, flexing the tight upper torso muscles, making the  
lines visible through his shirt.  
"Are you ready, Isis? Did the tracking spell work?"  
Isis Hallowell nodded and held out a map and a small crystal pillbox full  
of iridesent red powder.  
Angelus took note of the powder and map and saw the small blue spot  
slightly up and left of the center.  
"I'm guessing that's where the jackass lives."  
Isis nodded and picked up her jacket and keys.  
Angelus let out a small sound of surprise and Isis glared at him  
questioningly.  
"What?" She exclaimed, annoyed.  
He pointed at they keys in her right hand.  
"We'll never get there in your Honda. Uh-uh dear..." A large hand  
reached into a pocket and drew out a set of keys.  
The keychain had three letters.  
G. T. O.  
Isis's eyes got wide and the witch grinned.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's G-T-GO!"  
She spun daintily and headed out the door.  
The vampire looked after her.  
"G-T....go? G-T....oooohhhh."  
Slapping himself in the forehead and saying something about crazy people,  
Angelus followed Isis to his car.  
-------------------------------  
  
Kitara watched Ryan pace back and forht in front of the window. He was  
muttering to himself. She leaned forward and caught some of what he was  
saying.  
Something about treacherous girlfriends, scary vampires and hoo-doo  
witches.  
Chuckling, she went back to trying to ignore the throbbing in her  
shoulder and tune in to Isis's presense. The thumping pain was bad, but  
the incesant pacing and muttering drove her over the edge.  
Can't he mutter and pace somewhere else? Geez...  
Kitara's choices were severly limited. She wished she could get up and  
move to another room, but he would follow her, so that was out.  
Actually she wished she could move. Period. Since she had tried to  
"escape", Ryan had jerked her around and tied her to one side of the  
couch.  
Her opporitunity finally came a little bit after dusk.  
Ryan turned and stalked upstairs. He wouldn't be gone long, but it was  
all Kitara needed.  
"Isis Hallowell! Hear me! It is your friend Kitara Swiftwind!"  
Kitara felt the jolt and heard the slight gasp. A deep voice asked Isis  
what was wrong.  
Angelus.  
"Kitara! I hear you! Are you alright?"  
"No. The jerk shot me in the shoulder. Are you guys coming?"  
"Yes. Angelus is worried. And pissed. I think Ryan's gonna get what's  
coming to him."  
Kitara chuckled at the though of Angelus----  
Goddess. Angelus.  
She felt herself burn at just the thought of his strong arms around her;  
hands both gentle, yet firm; soft lips cool to the touch.  
Her reverie was broken by a screech of car tiers around the corner and  
Ryans' shout from upstairs.  
"That bloody vampire!" Ryan laughed weakly at his own pun.  
"Hey! Watch it. That my 'bloody vampire' you're talking about."  
Ryan turned and saw Kitara standing behind him. In a sudden flurry of  
movement and a fit of anger, the man backhanded Kitara across the face  
and sent her falling back across the couch. He stalked over to hit her  
again when a slow, deep rumble from the doorway froze him dead.  
"I'd stop that if I were you."  
Cland in black leather and blue silk, gleaming broadsword in hand,  
Angelus stared down the suddenly frightened young man.  
Stepping around the tall vampire, Isis Hallowell smiled slightly at  
Kitara.  
Everything's gonna be ok, Kit. I promise.  
Ryan Connors stood from over Kitara's gasping form.  
"I've done nothing to you, Vampire. Please...please don't hurt me."  
Ryan's strong beginning had faded to a meek whimper under Angelus's  
penetrating, soulless gaze.  
Angelus twirled the sword and pointed the tip to Ryan's throat.  
"And what are you planning to do about it?"  
A steady smile crossed fleetingly over the desperate smaller man's face.  
"Everything in my power...I hope."  
Ryan Connors lunged at the vampire. 


	6. Life

OMG!!! SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER!!!! YAY!!!!!! *pats self on back*  
I'M NOT TOO GOOD AT DRAMATIC FIGHT SCENES, SO THIS IS MY ATTEMPT. SORRY IF IT'S ICKY. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Ryan's House (cont.)  
  
Ryan threw himself through the scant space dividing him from one very angry vampire. Who had a sword to Ryan's throat. Slipping to the right, Ryan had come out of it with only a thin mark across half of his neck. At least his head was still attached.  
  
Angelus slid gracefully to the left away from Ryan's outstrected hands; swinging the sword around to rest it diagonally across his chest and assumed vamp-face. Why is this miscreant trying to fight me? Angelus couldn't help smile as the thought crossed his mind and he instinctively caught Ryan's fist as it flew for his face, crushing the delicate bones like so many twigs.  
  
Kitara looked up and saw Angelus catch Ryan's hand. She tried to think of why Ryan would even attempt to fight, but as it hurt to think, she let her head rest agin on something soft behind her. Isis Hallowell had placed her hands behind her friends head, cushoning her. Come on Kit..you can make it. But looking around, the amount of blood on the floor seemed to disagree with her. Quietly, the witch closed her eyes and focused on easing Kitara's headache. Only when Kitara had begun to breathe easy and relax did Isis open her eyes again. When she did it was to see Angelus whirl Ryan around and floor him with a vicious right cross. ------------------------------ The punch landed squarely on the side of Ryan's face, sending the battered man sprawling to the hardwood floor after tripping over a loveseat. Only when Angelus had time to breathe did he realized he had a tearing gash across his right shoulder. Said gash, once acknowledged, began to bleed and sting like a mother-plucker, making the vampire snarl. The ridges crossing his face grew deeper, his eyes flaring a piercing shade of gold, he gathered himself again and looked at Isis and Kitara. She was healing Kitara's headache; putting her to sleep. Good. He thought. She won't see me kill him. Powerful arms reached around Ryan and threw him into a corner table, splitting the wood and shattering the flower vase upon it. Ryan screamed as the glass cut into his back. Prying his eyes open through thick tears, he looked up at the towering figure approaching him. Unconcious please for help escaped his cracked and bleeding lips. This triggered a short, evil laugh from the standing vampire. Ryan closed his eyes and turned away, silently crying. Angelus knelt to Ryan's left, taunting him with his laughter. The red streak on the young man's face had begun to trickle, spuring the vamp into spasms of hunger. Tilting his head slightly, the vampire placed his cool lips to Ryan's shaking throat...but didn't bite. Instead, Angelus teased the man, drawing his tounge across the wound, cleaning up the mess. Placing his sword next to him, Angelus took the packet of red powder out of a pocket. "Ryan. Ryan! Hey shit-wad! Look at me." The young man sat up, willing himself to be brave...until he saw the powder. "No..no you don't...no..PLEASE!" With a malicious laugh, Angelus raised his mouth to the powder and pursed his lips, ready to send the mystical substance directly into Ryan's helpless face. "Angelus! No! We need him alive." A snarl escaped as the vampire turned around. Wesley was standing with Isis, who held Kitara's head still in her hands. The concerned look Wesley held on his face caused a jolt of fear through the vampire's heart. Punching Ryan one more time, knocking him out, he slipped out of vamp- face and took a closer look at Kitara. She was deadly pale and her beathing was shallow. Her chest barely moved. Angelus noted for the first time the blood around the house. Apparently the jerk off hadn't bothered to bandage her shoulder, and she had bled profusly around the living room and kitchen. The tall vampire looked up at Wesley, then to Isis who was grave and filled with worry for her friend. ------------------------------ Wesley had come at the right time. He had gone to the Hotel to look for the rest of them and had found the remains of thier research. Thinking fast, Wes had run to his car and, breaking maybe six traffic laws, sped here. Just in time. As he had reached the door, Wesley had balked at the sight that lay before him. Furniture was knocked about, glass had been shattered. Isis sat on an arm of a couch off to the side, cradling something in her arms, crying softly with her eyes closed. Looking across the room, following the trail of glass and furniture, he saw Angelus pinning Ryan against the wall, sword by his side holding a hand in front of Ryan's face. That's when he shouted.  
  
That move had saved Ryan's life. Something Wes really didn't want to do considering what the twerp had put them all through. He had been going to tell them about the curse, that they can't kill the demon. And now he could. Thank God! Eternal torment is never good. The Watcher returned his gaze to the vampire standing before him. Angelus needed not to ask. "If we don't get her to a hospital..." Wesley didn't finish. The vampire leaned forward and took Kitara Swiftwind in his arms. "Thanks Wes. Isis. Really. Now let's go." Wesley helped Isis to her feet and they silently followed Angelus to the GTO waiting out front. "Saint Catharine's is only a couple blocks from here. Meet me." With that, the engine roared to life, and the car pulled away. Wesley had turned to get into his car when he heard a sound from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Isis. Silently crying her eyes out. Wesley held her for a long time before they took off for St. Catharine's. 


	7. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!: This is your lovely Authoress typing again...and to tell the truth, I am a little upset. I love writing this story and I know it hasn't been the best. I'm a good person, but I have my inner Angelus as well. This is going to be Chapter 6.5, Kitara's stay in the Hospital and Isis's surprise for Angelus. BUT...  
  
BE AWARE!!! I AM EVIL!!!!! I WILL NOT POST THE FINAL CHAPTER IF I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST FOUR MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
Thank You---The Author  
  
Early Wednesday morning: 3:45 AM; St. Catharine's Hospital  
  
Angelus pushed his way through the Emergency entrance doors. A few people threw dirty glances his way and mumbled under their breath, but the vampire didn't pay any attention. His whole being was focused on the unconcious woman with the fading heartbeat lying in his arms. "Can I help you, Sir?" The receptionist nurse at the desk noticed Angelus's pained visage and laid a hand on the tall man's shoulder. Angelus turned to face her and the nurse's eyes traversed the prone woman. "Oh my God! What happened?" "Gunshot wound at close range, it's been about a day since it happened and I just found her three hours ago." The nurse looked up at the frantic tone in the man's voice. Two seconds later the nurse was lifting Kitara onto a gurney and radioing for doctors ASAP. Angelus followed the doctors as far as he could, until the swinging white doors of the E.R blocked his way. ----------------------------  
  
She's still in surgery. She's been in there for...two hours. The vampire checked his watch again. Releasing an uneeded sign, his head fell between his shaking hands. "Sir?" The nurse sat down besides him. Waiting for him to respond. He didn't. Something was happeneing. The air stirred and Angelus felt his heart break apart and a sudden sense of wholeness. It hurt. Apparently it hurt more than he knew because he found himself on the floor, clutching his chest, panting. "Oh my God! Sir! Sir is there anything I can get you?" She knelt at his side, helping him up. He felt wierd. Different. "No...no thank you. I'm fine." The nurse looked skeptical and got up; returning shortly with a paper cup of water. "Is she ok, nurse?" The nurse smiled at the handsome man. "Yes. She'll be all right. Are you related?" The vampire shook his head. "She's my girlfriend." The nurse chuckled. "Well, she's a lucky girl to have such a caring boyfriend." Lucky indeed...in more ways than one. "May we get her information?" He nodded. "Name?" "Kitara Swiftwind." "Address?" The vampire thought for a moment. He didn't know the address of the Hyperion. "Uhh...the Hyperion Hotel." "And your name, Sir?" ---------------------------------  
  
Flashback to: The Hyperion Hotel; Seven minuts ago...  
  
The circle was cast, and everything was in place. Isis Hallowell looked around her, smiling. Angelus has been too long on the outside. With Kitara indisposed, she would do it by herself and read both parts. Isis chuckled at the memory of her begging Wesley to drop her off at the Hotel before he went to the hospital. He wouldn't let her come until she told him what she had in store for their friend Angelus. The Watcher laughed his head off for a few seconds then, resuming the gloomy-Brit facade, offered to read the first part in place of Kitara. The Witch and the Watcher now stood across from each other, Wesley holding the gigantic and ancient book. Isis nodded and Wesley began. "Quod perditum est, invenietur..." "Nisi mort, nisi al finete. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii..." Wesley slowly placed the book under his arm, watching Isis build the chant to it's full power; feeling the nergy and strength swirl and dance around him. Through him. "The implor, Doamme! Nu ignora accasta...rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el..." "Este scris aceasta putere este...dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce..." "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! ACUM!" Isis released the pent up energy and closed her eyes. "Wes...wesley..." He was right there when she stumbled lightly into his arms. "It's alright, Isis. You did it." -----------------------------------  
  
Present: St. Catharine's.  
  
The nurse stared at the man. "Sir? Your name." "Oh! My name is...Angel." 


	8. Annoyingly

HELLO ALL ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Well, I have grown weary of waiting for  
that last bloody review, so I have decided to post this and give to you  
the end (maybe...i might feel a sequel brewing with some Isis/Wesley  
sweetness. What do y'all think about that? PLEASE TELL ME!) to No Where  
Else to Run. I can only hope that the delay doesn't set any false hopes  
for this chapter...*smiles hopefully* Well, here it is!!!!  
  
-The Author  
  
Sunday, Oct 19; 6:30 PM: The Hyperion Hotel  
  
"Kitara!"  
The cry echoed through the empty Hyperion as Kitara Swiftwind opened the  
old doors. Kitara's head turned as she heard her name called.  
"Kitara! It worked!"  
Isis Hallowell leaped down the staircase to her smiling friend. The two  
women embraced and started talking at once.  
"Oh Isis I never thought..."  
  
"Oh Kitara you never listened..."  
Angel watched this from the overlooking hallway on the second floor.  
Well Isis, I guess you finally got me, didn't you?.  
The newly souled vampire smiled to himself; then proceeded to sit on the  
brass banister next to him, and slide down to where the two girls were  
still talking.  
Kitara spun as Angel walked up behind her and slid his strong arms around  
her waist.  
"Hello, Kitara."  
"Hello...Angel. Welcome back."  
He laughed and smoothed her silky hair back from her face.  
"I've been gone so long. We have to...catch up."  
Isis shook her head. She knew where this was going and didn't want to  
stick around. Blood made her naucious.  
"Well, I'll just be going then. We do have school tomorrow, Kitara, so  
don't...ummm...stay up too late, ok?"  
Kitara chuckled at Isis's dry, blunt humor.  
"I promise, Isis. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yeah! And...uh..."  
Isis Hallowell faced her friend again, with her hand on the door.  
"Thanks, Isis. For everything." Kitara leaned on Angel.  
Isis shook her head and smiled back.  
"Anytime."  
-------------------------  
  
As Angel and Kitara watched Isis drive away from the Hyperion, the  
telephone rang. Deciding to screen the call, the couple let the machine  
pick it up.  
"Hi. You've reached the offices of Angel Investigations: Paranormal  
Private Eyes. We are temporarily not able to answer your call...."  
"Goddess, do I always sound so...perky?"  
Angel smirked at Kitara and looked down at her chest, pushed up against  
his.  
"Well, right now I'd say yes."  
"...Angel. Isis. Kitara, too if you're there. It's Wesley. Just  
thought I'd let you know that we have that Bogusori demon. We're next in  
line for the demon psychologist. He's...It's...crying...right now, but  
if Kitara could call back when she gets the chance we could make it stop.  
Bye." click  
Kitara shuddered internally at what that creep Ryan had done to her.  
Angel felt it and held her impossibly closer.  
"Forget him."  
"I'm trying. You just been away so long..."  
Angel wasn't able to say anything, as Kitara crushed her mouth to his,  
prompting him to pick her up and carry her upstairs.  
"No where else to run, Kitara..."  
------------------------------  
  
WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD!  
  
Mouths still plastered to each other, Angel placed Kitara on her feet.  
Never relenquishing thier vicious assaults, Angel proceeded to strip  
Kitara of her shirt and bra.  
Likewise, Kitara had popped the buttons of Angels' shirt and it was now  
lying useless in the corner.  
Like a very good case of deja-vu, Angel pulled away from Kitara and knelt  
at her feet.  
"Angel...what..."  
  
Angel's hands and mouth went to work on her lucious breasts, licking,  
stroking and kneading. Not to be biased, he constantly switched sides  
until Kitara's twins were red and to the point of raw.  
Standing, Angel again attacked her swollen lips with his, his cool flesh  
against her own slizzling skin.  
Falling backwards, Angel pulled Kitara on top of him, hands stroking  
through the Levi's she still, annoyingly, wore.  
"This seems familiar, Angel."  
"Huh. Remind me."  
Kitara spun so her back was to him and unzipped Angels' black slacks.  
"Off!" She hissed, body practically on fire.  
The pants willingly complied and were soon joining the shirt in the  
corner.  
What is she planning....oh good God!  
Angel's mind screamed at him as Kitara tossed her long hair behind her,  
and, throwing a smirk over her shoulder, proceeded to do absolutly  
delicious things to the writhing vampire under her.  
Where did she learn this? I bless that person!  
Angel could only watch Kitara's back and the back of her head when he  
could see it, as the beautiful woman tortured him with that amazing  
mouth.  
"Kitara..." Raspy voice. Desire dripping in his words.  
She raised her head and looked at him, and he ran his fingers through her  
hair, cupping the back of her head.  
"You're still wearing too many clothes."  
Angel sat up to her and reached around her trim waist to unbutton those  
annoying jeans.  
Tipping her head back, Kitara caught Angel's lips in hers and gasped as  
he slid those strong, cool hands over her thighs relieving her of the  
cumbersome pants.  
Angel smiled as he inserted his thumbs through the straps of Kitara's red  
Victoria's Secret panties she had elected to wear this afternoon.  
Pulling them down over her smooth hips, Angel flipped Kitara over and  
ravished her again with kisses.  
This is what Kitara loved. The actual sex was great. Fabulous. The  
best she'd ever had. But this was the best out of everything. Lying  
here on top of the man she loved, devouering him with kisses, feeling his  
tight, muscular body underneath hers, and feeling his hands explore every  
inch of her.  
Angel took a sharp breath, for some reason, as Kitara lifted her  
trembling body and slowly slid down his prominent hard-on.  
"Oh, Angel..."  
She let out a sharp hiss has his hips threw her off rythem and she found  
herself grinding against his forceful, powerful thrusts.  
Angel placed his hands upon her hips and watched as the beautiful woman  
he loved with all his soul rode him like only she knew how to do.  
"Angel...yesssss....come here, lover."  
Kitara grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his face up to meet hers.  
She could feel that eerie urge rising in Angel, and it would take all of  
him to fight it down. But Kitara knew what to do this time. A little  
trick she learned from Isis.  
Eyes like blue fire, gone almost black with desire, stared into deep  
autumn ones, penetrating into the depths of his newly aquired soul.  
Angel looked surprised as he found himself drawn into Kitara's gaze; the  
woman not slowing her rythem at all.  
"Kitara, what are you---?"  
"Sssshhhh....Angel." Red nailed, smooth finger against his lips,  
silencing. "It's just a little trick I learned."  
Angel felt his control slip away and lost himself in her eyes. Kitara,  
similarly, fell into his.  
A soulgaze.  
Kitara and Angel never slowed thier passionate lovemaking as the gaze  
took place. What they saw would remain with them forever.  
She saw undying, literally, devotion, frenzied passion, and a desire to  
atone for what he'd done in the past.  
He saw a power resonating through her soul, burning desire, and a deep  
seated hurt, still healing from what Ryan had done.  
They blinked at the same time.  
The soulgaze ended, Angel felt that strong surge of emotions; happiness,  
lust, posessiveness, and a thirst that was strangely sedate overtake him  
and with a final, headboard cracking thrust, he grabbed Kitara around the  
waist and crushed his mouth to hers in sheer pleasure.  
The pressure of the kiss did nothing to stifle the intense scream that  
erupted from Kitara as Angel sent them both over the edge, drowning in  
that abyss of pure ecstasy.  
-------------------------  
  
Hours later, the Witch and the Vampire laid side by side, her head  
resting on his broad chest, deep in sleep. Angel smirked and rolled  
towards her, draping a tired arm over her waist. Kitara smiled in her  
sleep and pulled closer to him. Her soft breathing lulling him close to  
sleep very soon.  
"You don't have to run anymore, Kitara."  
A sleepy blue eye opened, and a tired girl replied:  
"Niether do you, Angel. Not you, or me."  
They had no where else to run.  
They were already where they should be. 


End file.
